Happy Harbor High School
by xXMysticMuserXx
Summary: What if all the Young Justice team members you all know and love had no powers and were regular humans? As the new school year comes, drama from last year already sets the mood of things. Strictly Au. Contains: spitfire, supermartian, chalant, and Tula & Kaldur. Rated T for language. Rating may rise in the future. I don't own Young Justice.


**Happy Harbor High School**

~ _Chapter 1_ ~

 _Sunday, August 17, 2010_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Tomorrow is the first day of school. I'm excited to see everyone again! Finally I'm a sophomore. Now that I'm not a freshmen, people might actually treat me like a real teenager and not a baby. Anyways, right now I'm over Zatanna's house having a sleepover with her and Artemis. They keep on bugging me so I better go. Goodnight, diary._

 _Love,_

 _Tula_

The red head rolled her eyes as she watched her two best friends pillow fight though she couldn't help but laugh. The raven haired one of the two looked over her.

"C'mon and join us, Tula! You look like you're not having fun!" exclaimed Zatanna Zatara. The blonde one nodded her head in agreement and said, "Yeah, Zee's right. Don't be such a buzzkill, Tula!"

"Oh whatever, Arty!" Tula Smith joked with her friend.

"Don't ever call me that again." Artemis Crock said through clenched teeth. The other two girls burst out laughing and Artemis couldn't help but laugh with them.

"Alright ladies, are ready for the first day of school tomorrow?" Zatanna asked while wiping a tear away from laughing too hard. Tula nodded her head eagerly.

"Oh, you bet I am! I'm so excited to see everyone." Tula said. Artemis gave a flirty smirk and wiggled her eyebrows up and down. "Are really excited to see everyone or are you just excited to see a certain someone?" the devious blonde asked.

Tula's face flushed red with embarrassment. She quickly threw a pillow at Artemis. Arty and Zee laughed their buts off. "Oh, shut up you two. I mean I like Kaldur Durham but-"

"Ah ha, so you _are_ admitting it!" Zatanna teased. That made the blonde and the raven haired girl laugh even harder. That also caused Tula's face to almost turn as red as her hair.

"Now how would you guys like it if I brought up Dick Grayson and Wally West!?" Tula asked getting revenge. Zatanna blushed while Artemis looked shocked and confused. "M-me and…...Wally, WALLY!? Please, we hate each other!"

"Exactly, you guys show negativity towards each other because you both are afraid the other doesn't love you back." Tula said. Now this time Artemis faintly blushed, but it quickly went away. "So what if that's true? He dating Linda Park anyway." Artemis said with slight sadness in her voice but mostly anger and annoyance.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the wicked bitch of the west." Tula laughed. Artemis laughed at her comment then smirked over at Zee. "Now, we can't forget about Zee and Dick." Arty teased. That caused Zatanna to madly blush.

"Me and Dick are just friends, okay!"

"But Zatanna, he's been all over you since you first moved here last year." Tula tried to reason.

"Well ya know, it's really hard to get with him when Barbara Gordon is all up is ass." Zatanna angrily said. The two other girls burst out laughing since the raven haired girl usually didn't cuss.

"Don't worry Zee, Dick likes you not Babs." the blonde one said. Zatanna smiled at her friend and said, "Well tonight's been a long night. I think it's time for bed."

Tula nodded in agreement while Artemis just rolled her eyes. They all started laying out sheets and pillows for them to sleep. Zatanna was going to sleep on the floor with her friends.

"Goodnight, Artemis." Tula said.

"Goodnight, Zatanna." Artemis said.

"Goodnight, Tula." Zatanna said. She then turned out the lights.

xxx

The three girls woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. They quickly got up and started getting ready. They all took a shower and brushed their teeth. Tula decided to wear a pale yellow short-sleeved crop top with a dark blue jean skirt and white low cut converse. Zatanna decided to wear a white blouse and a tight black skirt with black tights and knee-high black high heeled boots. Artemis decided to wear a green crop top and light blue ripped up skinny jeans with a black leather jacket and black low cut converse.

It took a while for Arty and Zee to style their hair, but Tula had a pixie cut so it didn't take her long. Instead of wearing her usual ponytail, Artemis decided to wear her hair down and wavy with a middle part. Zatanna wore her hair in a cute high bun with little strands hanging out on the side of her face framing it.

Then, the girls did their regular makeup routine. Once they were done, Artemis put on some sunglasses and said, "Let's do this thing."

They girls then climbed into Mr. Zatara's car and rode off to school.

xxx

Linda Park was the most popular girl in school. She was cheer captain even though she was a sophomore. Her parents spoiled her and she always got what she wanted.

The queen bee got herself ready for the first day of school. She put on her cheerleading uniform as all cheerleaders always had to wear their uniforms. Linda heard a car horn beeped and looked outside her window. She saw her friends and ran out the door without even saying bye to her parents.

"Hey girlies, Mal." she greeted her friends. They greeted her back and she climbed in the car. Mal Duncan was driving his red Ferrari. In the passenger seat was his girlfriend of one year, Karen Beecher. In the back was Wendy Harris. The two girls were both cheerleaders as well. Linda sat next to Wendy and off they went.

xxx

Wally West was currently eating breakfast with his family. He stuffed his face as his family gave him disgusted looks. He looked up from his meal and said, "What!? Fast metabolism, remember?"

His father rolled his eyes while his mother laughed. She then looked outside to see Mal's car pulling up at their house. "Um Wallace, it looks like you're friends are here to take you to school." Mary said.

Wally looked at the window and saw his girlfriend and friends gesturing for him to come along. His said his goodbyes to his parents and ran out the door. He climbed into the car next to Linda and they shared a hot steamy kiss while Mal drove off to school.

xxx

Dick Grayson and his adoptive brother Jason Todd were driving to school with their foster father, Bruce Wayne. He was the principal of Happy Harbor High School. Mr. Wayne had another adoptive son but he was still in middle school.

Dick is known as the smartest kid in school. He was the first ever freshmen to win student body president and he was determined to win again this year. Bruce was dearly proud of son. However, he wasn't the most proud of Jason's decisions over the past couple years. He had a bad reputation of being one of the baddest kids in school.

The richest family in Happy Harbor had a butler named Alfred. He was currentlyvdriving the family to the school.

Bruce looked at his sons and said, "I expect you both to be on your best behavior this year, especially you Jason." The younger son rolled his eyes and the older son nodded. Bruce was starting to worry about his second son's behavior.

xxx

Clark Kent was driving to school with his kids, Conner and Kara Kent. Clark was a gym teacher and football coach. He made sure both his son and daughter were on the team. They were both running backs. People were still unsure about how to feel with a girl on the team, especially since she's a freshmen.

Mr. Kent didn't care though. Kara really wanted to be on the team so he let her. Conner however was against it. He just didn't want to see his little sister get hurt.

The Kent family finally arrived at their destination. Clark pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. "Listen you two, this school year is going to be fun if you let it be. I don't want any ISSs or OSSs from either of you. You understand?" he lectured.

His kids both nodded in annoyance and quickly hopped out of the car. Clark rolled his eyes and snickered at his children's antics.

xxx

Megan Morse was one of the school's cheerleaders. She wasn't as popular as Linda, Karen, or Wendy though. Currently, she was getting dropped off at school by her uncle. He pulled up in the school and chose a parking spot. He parked and gave his niece a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Uncle John." the cheerleader thanked. John Jones was a math teacher. She was wearing her uniform like the other cheerleaders. The football players were all wearing their letterman jackets.

She and her uncle exited the car and headed for the school doors. On her way there, she got a message from Linda.

 _ **Linda**_ _: Don't forget tryouts are today after school😊_

 _ **Megan**_ _: Okay lol_

She failed to realize she bumped into a muscular body when she was texting. Megan fell onto her butt and looked up with angry eyes. They quickly turned soft and she madly blushed. Turns out, the red head bumped into her crush, Conner.

He was quick to apologize and he helped her up. She looked down embarrassed and blushed even more. But before she could say thank you, a guy with a green mohawk and red sunglasses ran up to her. Megan rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile.

"Hey, Megs!" he said as he ran up to her.

"Hello, Landen." she irritably said. ( **A/N: Landen is my human version of La'gaan a.k.a Lagoon Boy** )

"Would you like me to walk you to class?" Landen Myers offered. Before Megan could answer, Conner decide to but in and save her. "Actually, I was just getting ready to do that."

The football player then slowly got up in his face. "Now beat it." he threatened.

"Whatever." Landen huffed as he rolled his eyes and stomped off. Megan tried not to laugh but failed miserably. Conner smirked at her and held out his arm. She happily took it and blushed. Together, they walked to Homeroom.

xxx

The terrific trio were walking down the hallways of Happy Harbor High School. "So Artemis, are you still trying out for volleyball?" Tula asked as she saw the volleyball captain, Donna Troy, putting up a tryout poster.

"Helly yeah, I'm a boss ass bitch!" the blonde said confidently. "But I'll admit, I am kinda nervous."

Nearby, a chocolate skinned girl overheard their conversation. She walked up to them as they stopped at Artemis' locker.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I'm trying out for volleyball too. Don't worry, I talked to Donna and she said I'll do fine so I'm sure you will too." the girl said.

"Thanks, Raquel." Artemis said and gave her a hug. Raquel Ervin gladly returned the hug.

Raquel then walked off to her Homeroom. Zatanna then sighed and said, "It's no fair, Artemis has volleyball and Tula has swimming. I have no sport."

She then looked at Linda putting up a cheer tryout poster. The shortest one of the three girls then had an idea. "What if I tried out for cheer!?" Zee excitedly said. Tula and Arty shared a look while Zatanna excitedly waited for her friend's answers. Tula was getting ready to answer when a boy interrupted her.

"Ya know Zatanna, you'd look _super_ hot in the mini skirt." a freshmen said. All three girls rolled their eyes. The freshmen was Billy Batson. He would always flirt with them.

"Well that's…..sweet of you, Billy." Zatanna said. Billy winked and flashed a flirty grin. Zatanna gave an awkward smile back.

"Maybe I'll see you sometime later on…." Billy flirted as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Zatanna just stared at him awkwardly and he took that as a yes. He then pumped his fist in the air.

"Anyways, we're not sure about this, Zee. What if you turn out like….them?" Tula said as she gestured towards the terrible trio of Linda, Karen, and Wendy. The three girls were laughing as Mal tripped poor Billy as he walked off. Zatanna felt bad and wanted to say something but feared of what Linda and her minions might do. She just decided to shake it off.

"I promise guys, I won't turn into one of those meanie poo poos." Zatanna smiled. Artemis and Tula decided to laugh at Zee's choice of words and she laughed with them. Arty suddenly stopped laughing and said, "That's exactly what Megan said last year before she tried out. Though she's not as mean as them, she ditched us to go hang out with them."

"Yeah, and then she got _super_ pissed when you started hanging out with us because she thought we were 'replacing' her." Tula angrily said. Zatanna looked at Megan as she gave a hug to her fellow cheerleaders.

"Please, just trust me. If you see any signs of me becoming like them…..then…..you can slap me, but hopefully we don't have to worry about that." Zatanna giggled. Artemis nodded but Tula was a little side tracked. The swimmer was looking at all the couples in the hallway.

Linda and Wally.

Karen and Mal.

Wendy was with her party animal of a boyfriend, Marvin White.

Donna was dating football captain, Roy Harper. ( **A/N: I'm pretty sure these two dated in the** _ **Teen Titans**_ **comic** )

All four of the couples were making out while Megan and Conner stood awkwardly with each other.

Tula sadly sighed as she wished she had a boyfriend. Artemis asked her what's wrong and she replied, "Oh nothing really. I'm just upset that I can't find love like everyone else."

"It's okay Tula, it'll come to you when it's ready." Artemis tried comforting her friend as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Speaking of love, Zatanna…."

Just at that moment, Dick Grayson came walking towards them. "Hey, Zee!" he greeted. Artemis rolled her eyes and asked, "So I'm invisible now?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Arty."

"It's okay, and you're lucky I'm getting ready to give you a hug after what you just called me." the blonde replied as she opened her arms. Dick then went into her arms and gave her a hug. Dick has always considered Artemis as an older sister. He knew most things about her that even Zatanna and Tula didn't know. They just had a sibling-like connection and bond.

"Anyways, you look nice Zatanna." Dick complimented as he let go of Arty. She madly blushed and looked down. But before she could say thank you, a girl came hollering Dick's name.

"Dick, it's so could to see you again!" the girl said as she ran and gave him a hug. Zatanna looked upon her with envy. Then another girl came hollering, "Barbara, slow down!"

"Well Bette, maybe you just need to get faster." Barbara Gordon said to her friend, Bette Kane. Dick was her best friend. Barbara and Dick snickered and shared a smile. "Oh yeah, that's _so_ funny guys." Bette said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Zatanna couldn't stand to see Dick and Barbara together so she made up an excuse.

"Sorry guys, but I think the bell's getting ready to ring so I better head to class." she said as she ran off.

Artemis and Tula glared at Barbara knowing why Zatanna left. "Maybe I should go too." Tula said then ran after her friend. As she was running, she ran into a person that made her heart beat faster. Kaldur Durham. He was currently with his best friend, Garth Anderson. Tula mostly liked Kaldur but she had minor feelings for Garth. He was just handsome, but Kaldur was even more handsome.

The two boys greeted her and she greeted them back. "So, who do you guys have for Homeroom?" the redhead asked.

"Curry." they both said.

"Really, me too!?"

"Then why are you going the other direction?" Garth asked.

"Oh, because…...I really have to pee, I mean I really have to." she lied figuring Zatanna would be in the bathroom. "So if you don't mind, ya know, moving out of the way."

"Why of course. Our apologizes, Tula." Kaldur apologized. She thanked him and the teens went their separate ways.

xxx

Meanwhile, back at Artemis' locker. "I think we're going to get to class too, Artemis. Who do you have?" Dick asked.

"Mr. Queen."

"Us too, see you there." Bette said as she headed off with her friends.

"Catch you in a bit." the fierce blonde replied.

Artemis slammed her locker shut and huffed. As soon as she shut her locker, her sister appeared out of mid air. "Ah!" Artemis screamed.

"Relax sis, it's just me. Your sister, remember?"

"How can I forget, Jade?"

"Honestly, that's a question I have no answer to." Jade Nguyen said. She was known as one of the baddest kids in school. Artemis and Jade had another sister but she was in middle school.

"Why aren't you in class, Arty?"

"Funny, I should be asking you the same thing."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"This is stupid."

"I know, I feel like a child."

"But you are, sweetie."

"Nuh huh!"

"No, we are not doing this again!"

"Okay."

The sisters then burst out laughing. "Well I should go. My Homeroom is all the way on the other side of the school. BTW, here comes your boyfriend." Jade said as she disappeared. Everytime she appeared or disappeared, it sent chills up Artemis' spine.

 _Since when was I dating somebody_ , Artemis thought. Suddenly, it started feeling cold. Her ex-boyfriend randomly showed up at her locker with his idiotic henchmen.

"Hello, Cameron." she bluntly greeted. Cameron Mahkent was the school's baddest kid along with his friends, Tommy and Tuppence Terror.

"Hey, babe."

"We're not dating, babe. That's ancient history."

"Whatever."

Cameron then stormed off with the twins following behind him. Just at that moment, the bell decided to ring. Artemis ran as quickly as she could to Homeroom but fell into someone. And that someone just had to be Wally West.

"Hello, Wallace."

"Hello, Arty."

They greeted each other at the same time. They both then yelled, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

The two teens locked eyes for a couple of seconds then quickly looked away. They could both feel the heat rising to their cheeks. Wally and Artemis then both scurry to their Homerooms.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of** _ **Happy Harbor High School**_ **. They are the Happy Harbor Hornets and the cheerleaders are the Bumblebees. In case if you were wondering, here are the grades and teachers.**

 **Garth Anderson: sophomore  
Billy Batson: freshmen  
Karen Beecher: sophomore  
Artemis Crock: sophomore  
Mal Duncan: sophomore  
Kaldur Durham: sophomore  
Raquel Ervin: sophomore  
Barbara Gordon: sophomore  
Dick Grayson: sophomore  
Roy Harper: senior  
Wendy Harris: sophomore  
Bette Kane: sophomore  
Conner Kent: sophomore  
Kara Kent: freshmen  
Cameron Mahkent: junior  
Megan Morse: sophomore  
Landen Myers: freshmen  
Jade Nguyen: senior  
Linda Park: sophomore  
Tula Smith: sophomore  
Tommy Terror: junior  
Tuppence Terror: junior  
Jason Todd: freshmen  
Donna Troy: junior  
Wally West: sophomore  
Marvin White: sophomore  
Zatanna Zatara: sophomore**

 **Bruce Wayne: principal  
Diana Prince: secretary  
Clark Kent: gym teacher; football coach  
Barry Allen: science teacher; track coach  
Oliver Queen: english teacher  
Dinah Lance: guidance counselor  
Arthur Curry: spanish teacher; swim coach  
Nathaniel Adams: history teacher  
John Jones: math teacher**

 **Those who might be curious as what to happened last year are as follows: Megan became a cheerleader and ditched Artemis and Tula; Zatanna was the new girl; Linda and Wally started dating last year; Dick won student body president; Artemis and Cameron dated last year**


End file.
